A coaxial connector having a switching function for switching a signal path is mounted on a circuit board disposed in a mobile communication device, such as a mobile phone.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42991 describes a coaxial connector 101 illustrated in FIG. 15. The coaxial connector 101 includes an external terminal 130, a first resin member 110, a second resin member 120, a fixed terminal 140, and a movable terminal 150.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42991, the coaxial connector 101 is manufactured by the following manufacturing method.
First, the movable terminal 140 and the fixed terminal 150 are disposed between the first resin member 110 and the second resin member 120. Next, a projecting portion 111 of the first resin member 110 is fitted to an accommodating portion 131 of the external terminal 130. Then, leg portions 133 of the external terminal 130 are bent so that the entire body is secured.